The present disclosure relates to a tire molding element, a tire vulcanization mold comprising said molding element, and a tire vulcanization-molded by means of said mold.
A tire tread has been proposed in WO 03/089257 and WO 2013/088570, for example, in which a covering layer comprising a material different than the rubber composition forming the main portion of a ground contact element is used in order to cover a part or all of the ground contact element, with the aim of improving specific performance, among various aspects of performance which are required in a tire.
A tire molding element has been proposed in order to form this kind of tire tread, wherein a blade is provided between two thin plates having a cutting means for cutting the covering layer arranged on an unvulcanized green tire, and the covering layer is arranged on a transverse side surface of the blade.
A tire molding element has also been proposed with the aim of reducing stress in a deep portion of a ground contact element when the tire is rolling, the stress being due to the presence of a covering layer, wherein a bulge is provided on an end portion of a thin plate and a cutting means protrudes from the bulge.
Furthermore, a molding element for a tire vulcanization mold has been proposed in which a covering layer is arranged at a predetermined position on a side surface of thin plates without the use of a blade for arranging the covering layer, by providing a protrusion that protrudes in the thickness direction of the thin plates